


A little Halloween fright

by 6Darkest6Angel6



Series: De-aged!Dean one-shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Gen, Halloween, Protective Sam Winchester, Scared Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Darkest6Angel6/pseuds/6Darkest6Angel6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De-aged Dean is frightened when he sees (or thinks he sees) a ghost on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little Halloween fright

"Ewmo... Ewmo," sang little Dean clapping and bouncing on the bed as he watched the little red puppet come on the TV.

Sam was in the shower, the bathroom door open in-case Dean needed him. Before getting in the shower, he had told Dean to stay on the bed and watch Sesame street. He had found out on the first day of the curse that younger Dean was apparently a big Sesame street fan, so while he was showering, he left his brother watching his favourite show.

Dean giggled when Elmo started dancing on the moon. "Funny," he whispered to himself through his giggles. He jumped when he heard a noise outside. Curiously, he pulled a chair out from under the little kitchen table, and brought it over to the window to stand on.

"Oooh," Dean whispered, pulling the curtain back to peek outside. He gasped, green eyes going wide when he saw a ghost right outside the window.

"OOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Dean screamed loudly.

In the shower, Sam jumped and nearly slipped in his shock at hearing Dean's high-pitched frightened scream. "DEAN!" he yelled, stopping the shower, and grabbing the towel. He shot over, and opened the door wide. "Dean?" he asked with a frown when he didn't see his brother anywhere in the room.

"Dean? Where are you, kiddo?" asked Sam, rushing around the motel room. "Come on, Dean. This isn't funny." Even though Dean was now only two nearly three, he wouldn't put it past him to start playing Halloween pranks on him.

Sam froze when he heard a noise from under the bed. "Dean?" he asked, walking over to kneel beside Dean's bed. Shaking his head, Sam pulled the sheet up. "Dean, What the hell do you-" he broke off when he took a look at his petrified brother curled up on the floor underneath his bed, shaking. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" He reached in, but stopped when Dean flinched and whimpered. "What happened?"

"D-D-Dey ooooooo, S-Sammy," Dean whispered through his trembling lips.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "There's a what now?"

"Oooooooo," repeated Dean, looking up at Sam through his big, round eyes which were swimming with tears.

"What's a oooooooo?" asked Sam, slowly reaching out to stroke the soft blond hair.

Dean flinched, and put his thumb in his mouth.

"It's alright, I'm here. Nothing will hurt you as long as I'm here. Come on, kiddo. It's alright," soothed Sam, crawling a little under the bed to reach for the little boy.

At first Dean fought him. "G-Get a-a-away."

"I'm not gonna hurt you, It's Sammy. I'll never hurt you." Sam carefully and gently brought the trembling two year old from under the bed and into his arms. "Now, what's an ooooooo?" he asked, running his hand comfortingly over Dean's small back, stroking the blond hair with the other.

Dean wrapped his little arms around Sam's still wet neck, and hid his tear-streaked face in his shoulder. "S-Scareded."

"Shh. No need to be scared. Just tell me what an ooooooo is," said Sam, brushing his little brother's floppy blond fringe from his forehead and gently kissed it. "It's alright."

"Um... D-Dere," whispered Dean, pointing a shaking finger over to the window.

Sam stood with Dean in his arms, smiling when he felt the little legs wrap themselves around his body as he walked over to the window. He stepped over the fallen chair, and pulled the curtain back slightly, and saw two kids wandering around the streets carrying candy, and wearing costumes. "What scared you, buddy?"

"Um..." Dean pulled his face away, and looked outside. He gasped, bursting into fresh tears when he saw what had scared him. "SAMMY!"

Sam bit his lip, struggling not to smile. "That's a ghost, Dean."

That was the wrong thing to say as Dean's eyes went even wider, and he breathed in deeply.

"Oh crap." Sam closed his eyes, and prepared himself for what he knew was coming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! GHOSTIE!" screamed Dean, hiding his face in Sam's neck again.

Sam laughed, but immediately felt bad about it. "It's not real. It's just a kid in a costume. It's Halloween."

When Dean lifted his head, his bottom lip was trembling as he looked up at his now big brother. "H-Haweem?"

"Yeah, It's not a real ghost. There's no need to be scared... Ghosts aren't real," Sam told him, stroking the wet freckled face, wiping the tears gently with his thumb. He hated to lie to Dean, but it was better than the poor kid being terrified. He smiled when an idea came to him. "Hey, how about we go trick or treating? Would you like that?"

"W-What?" asked Dean, calming down a bit now.

"You dress up like those kids outside, and knock on peoples doors, and they give you candy."

Dean gasped, little face lighting up. "C-Camby?"

"Yep. If anyone scares you, they'll have me to answer to. Do you wanna go?" Sam looked down at his wet form, and the towel around his waist. "Of course I'll have to get dressed first."

Dean giggled, and wiped his eyes. "Yes pees."

"Alright then." Sam put Dean down, and quickly picked his clothes up. "I'll be back in a sec," he told his brother, turning to walk back into the bathroom.

"Noooooo." Dean jumped forward, and clung to Sam's towel with his tiny hands. "S-Scared."

Sam smiled, and ruffled the soft blond hair. "It's alright. I'll get dressed under the covers, okay? I won't leave you," he promised, sitting on the bed, covering himself up with the quilt.

Dean nodded, standing as close to the bed as he could, holding onto the quilt to watch his brother quickly dry and dress himself.

"Okay then," said a fully dressed Sam, looking around the room for something to dress Dean in. "Er... The only things we have are the sheets. Do you wanna go as a ghost?"

"Um..." said Dean quietly, putting his finger into his mouth, looking frightened once again.

"It's alright. I'll cut three holes so you can see, and breathe properly. I'll be right there with you, so you won't have to be scared."

Dean sniffled, and looked trustingly up at Sam. "Yes," he whispered, nodding.

Sam ripped the sheet off the bed, and grabbed some scissors, which he used to cut the sheet in half so Dean didn't trip over. "Here we go," he said, cutting circles for the eyes and mouth. When he finished, he held it out. "Come here."

"Kay." Dean slowly walked over, and stayed still while Sam covered him in the sheet. "Sammy?" he whimpered when he was cloaked in darkness, and couldn't see anything.

"Sorry," said Sam, adjusting the sheet so he could see the big green eyes peering up at him.

Dean looked up at Sam through the holes his brother had cut for him. "See you," he said, clapping in delight.

"Wow. Look at you. A cute little friendly ghost," said Sam, tweaking the tiny nose through the sheet.

Dean's giggling could be heard underneath.

Sam's heart warmed at the laughter. "And we need something for the candy to go into," he said, walking over to get a carrier bag from one of the drawers, then turned back to Dean.

"Come on Casper, let's get you some candy."

Dean giggled again, and ran over to Sam. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sam laughed, and took the tiny hand in his, before they stepped out into the street.

*The End*


End file.
